


Whether This is Real Or a Vision

by Lily_Quaun



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Lily meets a good whitecoat, Mention of xmen, Nightmare/ vision, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Quaun/pseuds/Lily_Quaun
Summary: I’m bad at naming stories(usually) and even worse with summary.Waking up to unfamiliar surroundings, Lily finds herself in the Institution Max told her about in the past. With only herself and her kwami, what will happen to them in the lab of wackjob scientists?I don’t own Maximum Ride, Miraculous Ladybug or any other shows/ books mentioned along the way.Lily, her kwami and friends, Lia, and other possible ocs in this are  mine unless stated otherwise as well as plot.Any other disclaimers will occur throughout the chapters, probably at the end of each chapter.





	Whether This is Real Or a Vision

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the main character of most of my stories is also my online persona.  
> I could post a story-character-description thing if anyone wishes.  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome, same for suggestions.  
> Until then, wing out and enjoy

Lily’s POV 

  
When I woke up, I was in a cage, "Bleaksy? Bleaksy where are you?!" I started to search for the pink kwami,  _ I don't care if I'm in a cage where is she.  _ __  
  
Someone opens the door and a woman walks in with a sleeping kwami in her hands, she gives her to me. "What happened to her? Is she alright? Who are you? Where am I?" Question by question rapidly pour out of my mouth.    
  
The woman says, "She is fine I took her to feed her, she just fell asleep. My name is Lia, I am going to be looking after you. And don't worry, I don't do any of the things that the rest of the people here do, I am not going to mess with your DNA or anything like that I am going to be keeping you safe from  __ them . I don't want you to be uncomfortable in a cage, as long as you don't cause trouble, I am allowed to let you out, give you a tour of the place and bring you to your actual room." She is very kind. I nod my head agreeing to cooperate with her but only her. She never said anything about listening to the others here.   
  
As I notice Bleaksy waking up, she yawns and then says, "Morning. What did I miss?" I giggle a bit, "Bleaksy, it's the afternoon." She yawns again, "You should have awoken me then. As a kwami I am supposed to be assisting with problems and stuff." "You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you from it."    
  


I thought for a moment, "Bleaksy, what is your opinion of this place?" I ask. "I think it would save us a lot of effort if you don't transform. Use your phone or Bat-ton to contact the team or at least Fu and Daniel. So that they don't worry. The last thing you need is for your best friend to tear apart half of Paris for no apparent reason." As she told me I searched for my phone, it's not there.   
  
"Um Lia did you do something with my phone? I can't find it." I ask her. "I am so sorry I couldn't stop them from taking some of your stuff. They took your phone, a book and an odd contraption of which they didn't know what it was." Ok so they don't have everything my phone can't be hacked there is a spell on it, they have The Outcast, book 8 of Ga'Hoole, now how am I supposed to not be bored, I have no idea what it could be.   
  
"Can I see my stuff, please? I might be able to identify the object that nobody can, if I can see it. Also why did they take my book?" She nods in agreement then leaves to get my stuff. When she returns, I saw the object of which no one could identify and almost laughed my head off.  
  
Lia seems confused and asks, "What is so funny?" "The fact that the odd contraption you were talking about, it’s a 4 in one pen. It's a pen, stylus, laser pointer and flash light all wrapped up in one pen." Still laughing a bit. She soon joins the laughter.  
  
I notice her looking at my miraculous, even though I know what she’s looking at I ask her what she is looking at and she says, "Oh sorry I was just admiring your bracelet. It is very pretty I have never seen anything like it before where'd you get it?" She says enthusiastically, I answer by saying, "My Grandfather gave it to me a bit after I got Bleaksy," I paused a bit sad, "Lia, you never told me why I was here. Am I allowed to know?"  
  
I feel like she is going to say no but surprisingly she says, "Oh, it's not that I'm not allowed more like I don't know why. All I knew before you arrived was that a very important girl would be arriving and that she would be in my care so she would not have just anyone with her. I wish I could help you more but you can ask tomorrow when you're in front of the council you will have to be extremely respectful and not sarcastic, or joking in any way, they don't have a sense of humour and are very strict. It doesn't matter who you are to them they may think you are a random experiment but you will have your kwami to help. I have my suspicions about why you're here one theory is that they may think that you are a natural born mutant..."  
  
I cut her off "So your telling me that I might be like the X-Men? What kind of mutant?" "Well I guess. I would need a sample of your blood to confirm though." I nod and we walk to another room that resembled a doctors office with a bit of forensic stuff. I take a seat in the chair as Lia takes just enough blood for her test and turns a machine on as it looks at my DNA I watch in amazement. "How am I supposed to be a natural born mutant? I am nothing more than..." Lia cuts me off, "If you wish you could go back to your room while it loads. I will wait for the results." She says. "No thank you I will wait with you and keep you company." I say in response.   
  
  [Hour or so Later]  
  
"It's ready!" Lia exclaimed in excitement. "What are the results?" I say also excited because I don't know if it could be inaccurate or not for the fact of my miraculous might be the cause for it. I can't tell her anything about my miraculous because I am still not sure what to think until Bleaksy confirms it and gives me her opinion. Lia shows the screen and reads it out loud, "Human 68%; Pteropus 25%; Unknown 7%." _What could the 7% be?_ I thought to myself, _is it accurate or is my miraculous interfering with it?_ __  
  
"So, Bleaks, what's your thoughts about this place?" I whisper, she says, "I don't like this place as a whole but I think Lia is truthful." That was all I needed to hear.   
  
"So, Lia, how accurate would it be if someone had a miraculous? Would it effect the results?" I ask. "I don't know I have never tried to see the difference. Why you asking?" She says. "Because of this." Lifting up my hand with the miraculous as Bleaksy also pops out. "Well we could redo the test without the bracelet,” she suggests.  
  
I look at Bleaksy for reassurance and she nods, "As long as you don't neglect your role as Rosé I will never disappear."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is a lot shorter than I first thought but hope it’s ok.


End file.
